


I'm not your robot

by Saphi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphi/pseuds/Saphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Doch diesem Leben konnte man nicht immer entkommen. Nicht immer würde man das schaffen, das wusste ich. Also gab ich einfach mein bestes fehlerlos zu sein, sollte es der Fall sein mir würde jemand Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Allein aus diesem Grund machte ich die größten Fehler, das wurde mir allerdings erst viel später bewusst, als es schon zu spät war um die Katastrophe aufzuhalten. Eine riesige Welle, die mich unter sich begraben würde und so nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Leben von mir übrig lassen würde. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich lieber das Leben im Schatten bevorzugt. Sicher und einsam. Wie gesagt, hätte ich das gewusst." </p><p>Eren lernt Levi in einem Internetchat kennen, über den er auch lange Zeit mit seiner Seelenschwester Mikasa Kontakt hält. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass solche Monster unter seinem Bett lauern, die sich leise und heimlich in seinen Kopf schleichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your robot

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey ihr Lieben! 
> 
> Ein ganz neues Werk von mir und meine ganze Seele liegt hier drin, denn es erzählt einen Teil meiner eigenen Geschichte und Vergangenheit. 
> 
> Soviel am Anfang und nun viel Spaaaß. <3

Seufzend sah ich in den Himmel. Mein Leben war ein komisches, ich meine ich war immer dieser kleine Junge, der all das bekam was er wollte und doch fehlte etwas. Irgendetwas konnten meine Tränen nie erreichen. Und ich erkannte lange Zeit selbst nicht was es war. Ich hatte doch alles was ich wollte. Oder etwa nicht? Seite an Seite mit meiner Mutter lief ich durch die Stadt, da gab es Dinge die erledigt werden mussten. Und ich war immer dabei. Ich war immer bei meiner Familie, das war schon immer so gewesen und wahrscheinlich würde es sich niemals ändern. Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr, lieber Gott? Dich gibt es doch, oder? Oder zu wem bete ich da immer? Dich gibt es gar nicht, hab ich recht? Mein Blick glitt über die Regale die vollgestopft waren mit Nahrung. 

„Welche Nudeln willst du heute Abend, Schatz?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Seufzen von ihr und sie entschied sich selbst. Um mich herum waren viele Menschen. Menschen waren noch nie meine besten Freunde gewesen. Gewöhnlich unterdrückte ich das, ich wollte nicht auffallen, wollte am liebsten in der Menge versinken, sodass sich die wütenden Augen der Fremden sich gar nicht erst auf mich legten. Doch diesem Leben konnte man nicht immer entkommen. Nicht immer würde man das schaffen, das wusste ich. Also gab ich einfach mein bestes fehlerlos zu sein, sollte es der Fall sein mir würde jemand Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Allein aus diesem Grund machte ich die größten Fehler, das wurde mir allerdings erst viel später bewusst, als es schon zu spät war um die Katastrophe aufzuhalten. Eine riesige Welle, die mich unter sich begraben würde und so nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Leben von mir übrig lassen würde. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich lieber das Leben im Schatten bevorzugt. Sicher und einsam. Wie gesagt, hätte ich das gewusst. 

Aber hätte ich es gewusst wäre ich an diesem grauen, verregneten Tag erst gar nicht vor die Tür gegangen. Hätte mich hinter meinen Büchern verkrochen, wo ich sein konnte wer ich wollte. Ein Held, ein Prinz, ein Elb. Die Seiten, die mit schwarzer Tinte bedruckt sind hatten keine Grenzen. Ebenfalls erst viel später wurde mir klar, warum die Tinte immerzu schwarz war. Die Schwärze zeichnete uns. So lange bis wir in dem Schatten, den wir zuvor noch so verlockend und einlandend fanden, versinken würden. Untergehen, nach Luft ringend, eine Hand nach Hilfe ausgestreckt. Wie schade, dass kein Held zu Hilfe kommen würde, wenn man doch selbst der Held in der Geschichte war. 

Also war ich an diesem Tag draußen. Die junge fünfzehn Jahre hatten einen schüchterne Jungen gezeichnet, dessen Temperament nicht zu zügeln war. Sein Charakter hatte noch nie zusammen gepasst und selbst wusste er genau dass sein Charakter bald zerreißen würde. Durch die grünen Augen des Jungen sah ich mich im Buchladen an diesem Tag um. Die meisten Bücher kannte ich schon, also zog ich einige aus dem Regal und sah mir das Cover an. So machte ich das immer, ich sah mir die Cover und nur wenn mir diese gefielen las ich mir die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite durch. Als erstes zog ich ein Buch heraus dessen Farbe blau war und auf der Titelseite sah mir ein blauer Drache entgegen. Eigentlich hätte ich es wieder zurückgestellt, doch sagte mir etwas, ich solle es mir genauer anschauen und auch wenn mich die Zusammenfassung nicht fesselte kaufte ich es schließlich. Tatsächlich hatte die innere Stimme wie immer Recht gehabt und ich war wie immer froh auf sie gehört zu haben. Denn das Buch gefiel mir, wie ich nach etwa 100 Seiten feststellen musste. Wieso genau hatte ich ab diesem Zeitpunkt aufgehört auf meine innere Stimme zu hören? Weshalb hatte ich sie nochmal tief in meinem Gehirn begraben und sie nie wieder angehört? 

Lächelnd öffnete ich den Laptop. Ich wollte wissen ob es eine Fortsetzung von diesem Buch gab, dessen Name 'Eragon' war. Und es hab sie tatsächlich. Zwei weitere Bände waren bereits erschienen und ein weiterer würde bald erscheinen. Damit wäre die Reihe dann abgeschlossen. An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen dass ich die Reihe selbst nie beendet habe. Trotzdem wollte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbedingt mehr wissen. Nicht über das zweite oder das dritte Buch, nein über das vierte. Also ging ich auf eine Fanseite …

______

„Eren, lebst du?!“ 

Armin stieß mich mit dem Ellenbogen an. Anscheinend hatte er mit mir geredet und ich ihm nicht zugehört da ich zu beschäftigt mit mir selbst war. 

„Ja, scheint so...“ 

Ich lächelte ihn an und schenkte mir ein Lächeln, dass seine blauen Augen zum strahlen brachte. Er war mein bester Freund, schon so lange ich denken konnte und so wie es aussah wurde er mich nicht los, egal welche Dinge ich tat. Egal, wie unausstehlich ich wurde. 

„Was hast du nochmal gesagt?“ 

„Ah ich habe mich gefragt ob wir dieses Wochenende was unternehmen wollen … es ist schon eine Weile her … also … nur wenn du willst.“ 

Dieses Wochenende... was überlegte ich lange, natürlich hatte ich Zeit, wieso sollte ich auch keine Zeit haben. Es gab nicht mehr viele Menschen in meinem Leben und die wenigen, die geblieben waren lebten mehrere hunderte Kilometer entfernt. 

„Klar.“ 

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche um die Uhrzeit zu kontrollieren, wir würden bald zurück ins Klassenzimmer müssen, wo Handys verboten waren, also wollte ich vorher noch alle Nachrichten beantworten. Armin nickte und verstand, dass er in den nächsten Minuten keine Chance mehr hatte mit mir in Kontakt zu treten. Und wie erwartet hatte ich Nachrichten von Mikasa, dazu noch ein paar in irgendwelchen unwichtigen Gruppen mit unwichtigen Leuten. Genervt scrollte ich weiter. Tippte was aggressiv auf den Bildschirm. Als der nächste Name auf der Liste auftauchte stockte ich kurz. Automatisch beschleunigte sich mein Puls und mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Dabei hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass er schreiben würde. Denn das tat er immer, jeden Tag. Armin sprach mit Connie und Sasha. Unbemerkt schloss ich kurz die Augen und atmete durch. Ein nervöses Lächeln legte sich über meine Lippen. Natürlich war ich glücklich darüber, doch langsam kam es mir so vor als wäre es besser unsere Beziehung zueinander zu beenden. Nein, das würde ich niemals können. Es war als hätte er mir Ketten umgelegt und jedes Mal wenn ich mich entfernen wollte, zog er daran und brachte mich nur näher zu sich. Immer näher an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Das war schon in Ordnung, denn er war der einzige Grund weshalb ich hier überhaupt saß und versuchte meinen Abschluss noch zu schaffen. Also entschloss ich mich ihm noch zu antworten bevor die Pause vorbei war. Mikasa würde ich später schreiben, sie würde das schon verstehen. Gut, nein würde sie nicht, würde ich ihr den wirklichen Grund nennen. 

Ich tippte erneut fast hysterisch auf mein Handy und es befolgte meinen Anweisungen ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ohne Wiederworte zeigte es mir den Chat an, den ich sehen wollte. 

_'Hey'_

_'Hi, was gibt’s?'_

Tippte ich, bevor ich schnell den Chat schloss, doch ich kam gar nicht dazu denn er antwortete sofort. 

_'Muss ich immer einen Grund haben dich anzuschreiben?'_

_'Nö … Wie geht’s?'_

_'Gut gut, dir?'_

_'Auch :D'_

„Eren, kommst du? Es hat geklingelt?“

Armin war bereits aufgestanden. Mit einem Nicken gab ich ihm zu verstehen, dass ich kommen würde, er musste nicht auf mich warten und das tat ich dann auch. Stand auf, schloss den Chat mit Levi und folgte meinem Freund in die Klasse.


End file.
